


Instead of Thinking About Work, I Find Myself Thinking About The Content of Her Smile

by ikoiio



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikoiio/pseuds/ikoiio
Summary: This quote was stuck in my head tonight and I wanted to write something short and Twin Peaks-related. First TP drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This quote was stuck in my head tonight and I wanted to write something short and Twin Peaks-related. First TP drabble.

Instead of thinking about work, I find myself thinking about the content of her smile.

The smile that crinkles the edges of her eyes. Creates a shine in her eyes and the warmth in my heart.

I catch the faint brush of freckles on her cheeks. The scar above the right eyebrow that no one else spots unless they're inches away. I see the mischievous look in her eyes; I see curiosity too.

Her eyes shift to me. I instinctively look away, she laughs. A sound that makes my face flush. She tucks my hair behind my ear, brushing a thumb along my cheek. She pulls me in for a kiss, and I happily oblige.


End file.
